


【哈/性转德】开车的前一天他们在干什么

by hokutoxhokuto



Series: 开车前一天他们在干什么 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, 性转德
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto
Summary: 德拉蔻弄了几根秋张的头发，忽然发现这是一个戏弄哈利的好机会
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 开车前一天他们在干什么 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973614
Kudos: 4
Collections: 哈德/德哈合集





	【哈/性转德】开车的前一天他们在干什么

德拉蔻非常无辜，她也不知道为什么潘西惹的事情，她也得负责。

“我才不要跟你在圣诞晚会上表演舌吻。”她撅起嘴瞪着潘西，“你日常都跟那些男孩子胡说八道什么？”

潘西皱紧眉头：“谁能知道韦斯莱放进那么多球，格兰芬多还能赢啊？你为什么不抓住飞贼？那样我们不但不需要舌吻，布雷斯还会在晚会上跳脱衣舞。”

“我才不要看布雷斯跳脱衣舞，我也不要跟你舌吻！你去跟布雷斯一边舌吻一边跳脱衣服去吧！”德拉蔻大声说，逃出了公共休息室。

潘西在她身后大喊：“逃避是没用的，宝贝儿，这是你的命运！”

为什么我会摊上潘西这样的闺蜜呢？德拉蔻疑惑地想，难道是小时候忽悠她喝了那瓶没有名字魔药的后遗症，还是劝她戴了那个黑魔法项链的副作用？

不管如何，新年晚会她都不能参加。她相信她那群“损友”绝对不会同情她，集体拱火还差不多。输了球大家都不开心，但德拉蔻不想牺牲自己去逗他们开心。

一想到她被架到台上而潘西像巨章鱼一样扑上来，她的智商就蹭蹭蹭往上涨。

或许？德拉蔻看到秋张走了过来，她眼睛一亮。

一般人她看不上眼，像秋这样的漂亮姑娘，她还能勉强一下。

一分钟后德拉蔻手里有了几根秋张的头发，很棒，接下来只要弄到复方汤剂就可以了，这样那群人绝对找不到她。

复方汤剂配置起来虽然困难，但德拉蔻知道用一种基础汤剂当底方，配上另外一种魔药，就可以合成复方汤剂，这两种魔药医疗翼恰好都有。

德拉蔻摸进医疗翼的时候，庞弗雷夫人正好在忙，哦，对，哈利波特被克拉布打下了扫帚，虽然没死但也受了伤，现在正在医疗翼趴着。(伤了后腰只能趴着)

一想到哈利当时看自己恶狠狠的眼神，德拉蔻就一阵生气。忽然，她心里冒出一个坏的念头，都说哈利波特喜欢秋张，我或许可以戏弄戏弄他。

找了一间女厕所，德拉蔻很快配置好了复方汤剂，把秋张的头发扔了进去，药水翻腾了一下，变成了浅浅的粉红色。

德拉蔻一口喝了下去——啧，她的内衣里一定塞了很多海绵。

“哈利，你怎么样？”这么亲热的叫法让德拉蔻汗毛直竖。

“秋？你怎么来了？我没事……哎呦…”哈利有些激动，又有些害羞，他盯着德拉蔻扮演的秋张，苍白的脸有了一丝血色。

“听说你受伤了，来看看你。”德拉蔻微笑着握住哈利的手，“快别乱动。”

“谢谢你，”哈利脸更红了，今天秋心情很好吗？她见到他可很少笑，一般都在哭，他小声说，“你笑起来很好看。”

呦，原来也会说恭维话？平时对她可够横眉冷对的，德拉蔻撅起嘴：“是斯莱特林伤得你对吗？我听说你差点上去揍了马尔福。”

“是克拉布，”哈利有点窘迫，“我没打算揍马尔福，怎么她也是女孩子。”

“要是男孩子，你就揍他了？”德拉蔻凉凉地说。

想在秋面前逞英雄的哈利点了点头，“那当然。”

德拉蔻在心里翻了个白眼，脸上却笑得更灿烂了：“你真厉害，哈利。”

不过你完了，她凑过去，在哈利的脸上亲了一下，觉得不够，她又亲了一下他的嘴唇，感觉软软的味道不错。

她之前没亲过其他男生(亲过潘西)，不过如果能让哈利倒霉，德拉蔻不在乎这个。

哈利的整张脸都红了，额头上的疤都在闪光，德拉蔻心里快笑死了：“我喜欢你，哈利。”

哈利一句话也说不出来，嘴里像塞了西红柿。

正如德拉蔻所料，第二天哈利就因为对秋“动手动脚”挨了耳光，同时遭到了拉文克劳女生的集体鄙视(除卢娜).。

“天啊，他们都还没有约会呢，他就想拉秋的手，似乎还有下一步的打算，变态！”玛丽埃塔尖着嗓子说，似乎她比秋还生气。

从那之后秋就变得对哈利警惕了，在猫头鹰棚屋两人撞上，她不想听哈利说“医疗翼”什么的梦话，瞪大眼睛推开凑近的哈利，匆匆忙忙就逃走了。

之后两个人就很少说话了。

开心的德拉蔻每天晚上睡觉都能笑醒。

不过这件事很快就拐向了一个奇怪的方向。因为秋跟哈利的龃龉，秋的朋友玛丽埃塔没有丝毫愧疚地把DA举报给了乌姆里奇，就在圣诞节前的那一次DA聚会。

在抓DA成员的时候，德拉蔻躲在一个角落给哈利扔了一个拌腿咒，她可能扔的有点晚，哈利一头扎向她藏身的角落，把德拉蔻压扁在地。

真倒霉，德拉蔻爬起来的时候感觉哈利的眼神怪怪的，不过她没在意。

“波特！”她说，“喂，教授——教授！我抓住了波特！”

哈利眯起眼睛看着她。

是她!

就算再用复方汤剂人的味道是不一样的，哈利上次去拉秋张的时候就感觉出来了，这个秋跟医疗翼那个像只小狐狸一样狡黠的笑眯眯的秋不一样，味道更是天差地别。在猫头鹰棚屋他又确认了一下，这的确不是那天的秋。

可是那个“秋”到底是谁呢？他毫无头绪。

没想到德拉蔻这么快自己送上门了，他扑在她身上的时候闻得一清二楚。

魁地奇球场让他掉下扫帚，假扮“秋”害他挨了耳光，DA内部不和的始作俑者，最重要的是导致了邓布利多离开学校——哈利把这一股脑的事情都算在了德拉蔻脑袋上。

时间就选在圣诞节假期前一天，哈利冷冷地想，要玩吗？我奉陪。他拿出了活点地图和隐身衣。

既然你开始了这种事，那就得付出点代价。


End file.
